Luz y Oscuridad
by VidelxGohan
Summary: Son Gohan, regresó a la Tierra tras la muerte de su padre en Namekuseí, pero lamentablemente, deberá enfrentarse al dolor que no pretende irse de su vida. Además, tendrá que protegerse de un emperador vengativo que pretende sumergir a su mundo en la eterna oscuridad. Solo que su verdadero enemigo, se encuentra oculto detrás del espejo... Amor, amistad y perdón. [What if...?]


Un cordial saludo a todos mis queridos lectores. Seguramente los sorprendí al publicar esta nueva historia. Yo mismo estoy sorprendido, no pensaba escribirla tan pronto, pero viendo que no tengo nada que perder, decidí hacerlo. Este fic ha venido dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace mucho, mi primer problema era el como diablos podía escribirlo, ya que es una nueva apuesta en mi manera de escribir. Con esta historia tengo pensado algo completamente nuevo, diferente a **El contraataque del Guerrero Legendario **en todos los aspectos.

Tal vez me estoy arriesgando, pero cambiaré radicalmente la historia de Dragon Ball Z luego de la batalla contra Freezer. Se podría decir que este fic será un _What if...? _ (¿Qué pasaría si...?).

Supongo que todos ustedes saben el rumor que circula desde hace mucho: Akira Toriyama pensaba terminar Dragon Ball en la saga de Freezer. No sé si sea verdad, pero en ello me basaré para escribir la historia. Aunque amo con toda el alma las sagas de Cell y Majin Buu (más esta ya que conocí a mi amor platónico: Videl XD), estoy de acuerdo en que la serie debió terminar en la saga de Namekuseí, ya que lo tenía todo para ser la última: El villano más poderoso, cruel y perfecto que haya existido; la batalla se debe a la lucha por obtener las esferas del dragón (que son el objeto principal de la serie) y el nacimiento del Legendario Súper Saiyajin, vengando las muertes de todos sus amigos y finalmente muriendo como todo un guerrero en la explosión de Namekuseí; simplemente una saga perfecta. Pero la serie continuó y aún así las otras sagas me encantan, lamentablemente los enemigos no se comparan a Freezer ya que solo quieren destruirlo todo sin sentido, y el primero si tenía un propósito.

Bien, antes de leer el fic debo aclararles ciertos puntos: Aquí todos los guerreros murieron, incluyendo a Piccolo, por lo que las esferas del dragón desaparecieron para siempre; ni Vegeta, ni Krillin, ni Yamcha, ni Tenshinhan, ni nadie revivió, solo Gohan y Bulma sobreviven luego de la batalla contra Freezer. Goku no logró escapar de Namekuseí y murió en la explosión, como el único y verdadero Legendario Súper Saiyajin que ha existido. Debido a esto, Gohan nunca se transformará, para de este modo no desprestigiar a la leyenda. Los androides, Cell y Majin Buu nunca existieron ni existirán, los enemigos serán Cooler y King Cold. Sé que es algo loco cambiar tantas cosas, espero no se molesten.

Como verán, con este fic trato de desviarme de lo ordinario, escribir algo nuevo que los entretenga, espero hacerlo bien. Al contrario de mi otro fic, aquí Gohan es el único protagonista. Videl si aparecerá pero ya por la mitad de la historia, adquiriendo el mismo protagonismo que el semisaiyajin.

Ahora, especificaré los géneros:

**Angustia****: **Técnicamente el fic se centrará en los golpes emocionales que tendrá que afrontar Gohan a lo largo de su vida. Él es el último guerrero y saiyajin aún en pié, los caminos por recorrer no serán nada fáciles. La tragedia siempre estará presente, cambiando notablemente su personalidad y obligándolo a cometer horribles equivocaciones.

**Drama****:** Como siempre, las situaciones dramáticas nunca faltarán en mis fics, solo que en este serán mucho más impactantes que en mi otra historia.

**Romance****: **Se podría decir que este el género principal, aunque la mayoría de la historia estará regida por la tragedia y el drama. Mi otro fic se centra más en la acción, por este motivo aquí las peleas quedarán en segundo plano. Explicaré a detalle las dolorosas relaciones emocionales de Gohan. Digo "las" puesto que dos chicas serán importantes en su vida, pero no quiero dar Spoiler, eso ya lo sabrán.

**Horror****: **Un nuevo género a explorar en mis fics. No hablo de fantasmas, apariciones, ni asesinos en serie; sino un terror psicológico, algo que va mucho más allá del miedo mismo. En este caso, me refiero a la paranoia que irá creciendo poco a poco en el protagonista, todo esto regido por un solo ente demoníaco: La Oscuridad.

**Suspenso****: **La tensión, el deseo por saber más no faltará. Si de por si en mi otro fic esto no faltaba, aquí será mucho más importante. Creo que me gusta abusar de este género XD.

¿A qué se refiere el título " Luz y Oscuridad "?

Bueno, básicamente estos dos elementos serán la trama principal del fic, en el como Gohan tendrá que luchar por encontrar la luz que le dé el brillo a su vida regida por la oscuridad.

**Este fanfiction se basa en la canción: Super Survivor, del videojuego **_**Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! Meteor **_**(mejor conocido como Budokai Tenkaichi 3). La canción hace mención a una Tierra consumida completamente por la oscuridad, trayendo esto una oleada de crimen, satanismo y muerte. Ella habla de como un honorable guerrero de armarse de valor, para lograr ser el superviviente y derrotar la oscuridad de una vez por todas, encontrando así la luz. También me baso en la versión latina de Adrián Barba, solo que esta habla de como un joven debe arrancar de una vez por todas la maldad que hay en su corazón, recuperando la inocencia y de este modo disipar la oscuridad que rodea su mundo.**

**¡Advertencia!**

Este fic será algo retorcido y guarro. Habrá lemon, gore y lenguaje grosero. Por favor, los menores de 16 años no lo lean, si lo hacen eso ya queda a conciencia, no quiero ser el culpable de causarles un trauma XD.

Disclaimer.

Dragon Ball le pertece a su autor, el gran Akira Toriyama. Este fanfiction está destinado a divertir al lector y es sin fines de lucro. La trama no es oficial, la historia original es la del manga.

Bien, los dejó con el capítulo, tal vez algo aburrido. Pero les prometo que a lo largo de los episodios la historia irá tomando forma. Disfruten, el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic: Luz y Oscuridad.

**Capítulo 1: **Cicatrices de una sangrienta batalla.

_Me siento derrotado, sin fuerzas para seguir adelante. Trato de encontrar inspiración en los ojos de la persona que más quiero en la vida, en esos dos hermosos luceros que iluminan este ambiente lleno de oscuridad, en los ojos de mi madre. Tanto ha sufrido ella, la culpa me está matando, porque tengo muy en cuenta que yo soy el único causante de su interminable sufrimiento. Allí está, sentada frente a la chimenea, tratando de transmitirle a su cuerpo algo de calor. Veo en sus ojos tanta angustia, que me dan ganas de salir corriendo y gritar a los cuatro vientos todo mi dolor, toda mi furia. Pero sé perfectamente que no puedo salir, allá afuera se está viviendo un infierno... un tormento glacial. El maldito que pribó a nuestro mundo de su bello resplandor, se encuentra sentado sobre su trono. Ahora él es el Rey, ahora él domina en el corazón de todos los humanos, mientras estos se sumerjen en un holocausto de locura, crimen y muerte. Las personas sin saber lo que ocurre se suicidan en masa, creyendo que es la única forma de liberarse de la oscuridad que los acecha, que los consume lentamente... igual que a mí. Con estas sinceras palabras, quiero pedirte ayuda padre. En donde quiera que te encuentres, sé que te decepcioné. Tal vez, esta oscuralipsis sin fin, es un castigo por los horribles pecados que he cometido en mi vida. Tantas personas que hice sufrir, por mi maldito egoísmo y rencor, una venda cubría mis ojos y ahora que al fin la he perdido, ya es demasiado tarde. Tú fuiste un guerrero honorable, mi más grande admiración, no sabes cuanto necesito un abrazo tuyo en estos oscuros momentos. Eres el único, el verdadero Guerrero Legendario, quien tuvo el honor de derrotar el emperador más terrible del Universo, solo que ahora, su familia busca venganza. Necesito de tu luz, tu hermoso brillo de Súper Saiyajin, para liberarme de una vez por todas, para levantarme de esta silla y salir hacia allá afuera sujetando mi destino. Necesito buscar a la mujer que amo, la extraño tanto, sin embargo nos separa una lejanía interminable, una lejanía que es cubrida por inmesos kilómetros de un negro vacío. Temo por su vida, la he lastimado demasiado, no quiero que sufra más, no quiero que nadie más se atormente por la muerte y dolor que causé en mi camino lleno de espinas. No tengo el poder para hacerlo, pero sé perfectamente que aunque logre derrotar a ese terrible tirano, no traeré de nuevo la luz a este mundo que se dirige inevitablemente a la extinción. El frío que me rodea, entumece cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, evitando que mi espíritu decida hacer lo que es correcto. Padre, gran Son Goku, con esta lágrimas que bajan interminablemente bajan por mis mejillas... ¡Imploro de manera desesperada tu ayuda!._

**Últimas páginas del diario de Son Gohan, a las 14:00 horas del 9 de agosto del año 775.**

**( ... )**

¿Qué es la oscuridad?. ¿Qué la provoca?. ¿Acaso es aquella que extingue la luz de algo superficial?. ¿O se trata de una cosa mucho más profunda?. Ella es sinónimo de miedo, de inseguridad; pero lo que más distingue su comportamiento, es que es el reflejo de la maldad, por cualquier motivo que sea su origen. La oscuridad y el mal son uno solo, tienen el mismo propósito: sembrar en el Universo caos y locura. Esta es la trágica historia de un chico, que no pudo evitar ser consumido por ese oscuro poder, trayendo como consecuencia muerte y destrucción a su paso. Esta es la historia de Son Gohan, el último saiyajin sobre la faz del Universo.

_La oscuridad no solo es aquella que priba a la luz de su bello resplandor, sino la que habita en nuestros corazones, oculta... luchando por salir._

**The last saiyan: Luz y Oscuridad.**

_Año 763, en algún lugar de la Galaxia del Sur..._

Cada paso que daba, dejaba enormes huellas sobre la blanca nieve que cubría completamente el planeta. El viento soplaba fuertemente moviendo su espléndida capa. El changlong dirigía los ojos hacia cada lugar que le parecía sospechoso. Riscos y montañas rodeaban todo el valle, aquel mundo estaba completamente deshabitado, muerto, y si no fuera porque allí presuntamente yacía algo que desde hace años buscaba, los destruiría en un segundo.

Continuó caminado, al parecer su deambular no pretendía tener fin. Sus subordinados lo seguían con atención, pero sin entender las intenciones que tenía su maestro. Cada uno llevaba en sus manos un arma, por si un posible habitante de ese planeta no estuviera a gusto con su presencia. ¿Pero quién podría vivir en un mundo completamente congelado, carente de vegetación y alimento?. La respuesta es muy sencilla: nadie.

Pero alguien si podría sobrevivir a esas terribles y áridas condiciones. Ese individuo se encontraba en frente de ellos, era su jefe, su majestad. Por algo lo llamaban " El Rey del Frío ", su raza, mejor conocida como los ChangLong, nacían congelados, naturalmente su vida terminaba de la misma forma. Su corazón era como un enorme iceberg, frío y sin sentimientos. Mientras las decenas de soldados que le seguían llevaban puestos trajes especiales para resitir las bajas temperaturas, él solo traía encima su característica armadura.

Aquel misterioso planeta era un paraíso para él, pero a pesar de esto no le serviría de nada, por lo que luego de encontrar lo que buscaba, destruiría ese inservible lugar. Siguió con su andar, mientras dibujaba una media sonrisa en su rostro. Alcanzó a ver una lejana cueva gracias a su aguda visión, por esto, volteó hacia sus sirvientes.

— Síganme — Ordenó con firmeza. Los soldados asintieron con cierto temor, viendo como el Rey del Frío salía volando.

Según información clasificada, el artefacto que tanto le interesaba, al parecer se encontraba en un lejano planeta congelado. El emperador, al saber esto, planificó de inmediato una expedición para buscar tan importante objeto. Le ordenó a su hijos que le acompañaran, ya que sería el descubrimiento más glorioso en la historia de los Demonios del Frío. Ninguno de los dos aceptó, tenían sus propios problemas. El más joven, marchó con su ejército hacia un planeta llamado Namekuseí, con la intención de recolectar de mala manera las legendarias esferas del dragón con un propósito aún desconocido para su progenitor. Su otro hijo, el mayor, se encontraba en una misión de negocios, al parecer conquistando otro lejano planeta.

No cabía duda que sus hijos no le obedecían en nada, siempre inmersos en sus propios caprichos y esto al Rey del Frío le molestaba. Pero ya nada se podía hacer, ellos ya son adultos, por lo que son responsables de sus propios actos, aún si esto afecta de alguna manera al imperio. En los últimos meses las cosas no han ido bien, la disputa entre Cooler y Freezer por el dominio de sus planetas causaba más pérdidas que ganacias. Su súbditos ya no les temían, claro, ellos jamás podrán revelárseles debido a que sería un estímulo en vano, los ChangLong son la familia más poderosa del Universo.

Aterrizó en frente de aquella cueva, seguidamente sus soldados lo hicieron también. La oscuridad no dejaba ver su interior. El Rey del Frío sonrió, aquel artefacto que buscaba era portador de esa energía maligna. Con pasos lentos comenzó a adentrarse el lúgubre sitio, sus sirvientes dudaron un poco pero finalmente le siguieron.

— Si... está aquí, lo presiento — Susurró.

Al no poder ver nada, creó una esfera de luz en la palma de su mano. El agujero era laberíntico, pero su instinto y sangre fría lo llevaban por el lugar correcto. El hielo adornaba las paredes, goteando un poco de agua en el absoluto silencio. Fueron décadas y décadas de búsqueda, hasta que al fin dió con el ubicamiento adecuado. Sabía que allí estaba el artefacto que haría temblar al Universo entero. Todo ser viviente se arrodillaría ante sus piés, sumegería al infinito en la oscuridad eterna, mientras la energía de la luz llegará macábramente a su poder.

El Universo está hecho de leyendas, historias perdidas en el tiempo. Algunas olvidadas, otras recordadas por siempre. Desde su juventud, escuchó cuentos fantásticos, relatos increíbles que desafiaban incluso la realidad de su propio mundo. Nunca creyó esas estúpidas historias, pero dos de ellas siempre se mantendrán su mente. La primera: el Legendario Súper Saiyajin, un mítico guerrero que supera cualquier límite que parezca inalcanzable, aquel héroe destinado a derrocar su imperio, pero esto le parecía una estupidez de las más grandes, porque su gobierno era inderrocable. El único que le temía a esa tonta leyenda era su hijo Freezer, quien en años anteriores trabajó con esa asquerosa raza, motivo por el cual destruyó su planeta temiendo que el Súper Saiyajin naciera.

Pero en la segunda leyenda él si creía firmemente: Se trata de la leyenda del _Shinai_, un artefacto legendario creado por los mismísimos dioses. Este cuento fantástico ha sido motivo de su oscura obsesión. Su ancestro, el Emperador Chillied, también lo buscó por muchos años, lamentablemente sin encontrarlo jamás. Sus hijos lo cuestionaban por su estúpida creencia, pero aún así el Rey del Frío seguía creyendo ciegamente en esa historia. Esta apocalíptica máquina también era conocida como el Devorador de energía Estelar, ni falta decir lo que es capaz de hacer, o lo que es capaz de destruir.

A pesar, su ilusión todavía no pasaba de ser eso: un sueño. Recientemente recibió información confiable sobre que se encontraba en ese planeta, ahora sus dudas quedarán resueltas. El Shinai tenía que estar allí, y cuando una luz resplandeciente brilló desde el fondo de la cueva, el corazón helado del Rey del Frío comenzó al latir con rapidez.

— ¡Finalmente! — Exclamó con emoción. Se rió con maldad, mientras se acercaba hacia lo que parecía un estante de piedra.

El ceño del changlong se frunció, con desconfianza se acercó cada vez más al misterioso lugar. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura, sobre el estante yacía una pequeña esfera brillante, esto hizo que se confundiera. Los soldados observaban de igual forma, hasta que el Rey del Frío escuchó que del objeto provenían susurros. Debido a esto, se llevó la esfera a la oreja, intentando oír esas extrañas palabras.

— _No está aquí, busca en otro sitio... imbécil — _Expresaron las voces, provocando el enojo del emperador galáctico.

— ¡Miserables! ¡Mentirosos de mierda! — Exclamó colérico arrojando el objeto a la pared, donde se hace mil pedazos.

Se sentía humillado, otro rotundo fracaso. Confió ciegamente en las palabras de sus colegas, resultando que estos le mintieron para su beneficio. El Rey del Frío sonrió sádicamente, esos pobres diablos creen que se han librado de su poder; sin embargo, están muy equivocados. Cada vez más, el Shinai parece un sueño inalcanzable, pero la esperanza de encontrarlo aún se mantendrá firme, mientras que los días de sus supuestos amigos ya están contados.

— _Cold, Cold... ¿me escuchas? — _Preguntó alguien comunicándose por el rastreador.

— ¿Qué quieres, Tamashi? — Respondió con otra interrogante.

— _¿Hallaste el Shinai? — _Volvió a preguntar.

— No — Contestó con un gruñido — ¡Esos malditos se burlaron de mí!

— _Lo ves, te dije que no lo encontrarías — _Añadió riéndose — _Ya deja de creer en esa tonta leyenda._

— El Shinai existe, estoy convencido de ello — Comentó seriamente — No importa cuantos planetas tenga que destruir, no importa cuanto tenga que viajar, lo encontraré cueste lo que me cueste

— _Está bien, sigue con esa búsqueda sin sentido — _Aceptó — _Pero no te contacté para hablar de tonterías, tienes que volver a la nave en este preciso instante._

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo? — Interrogó curioso.

— _Recibimos una noticia del planeta Freezer 79, y no te agradará — _Explicó con un tono de voz preocupado.

— ¡No me digas que Freezer y Cooler iniciaron otra batalla por sus dominios! — Exclamó con asquedad.

— _Ojalá fuera eso — _Añadió — _Cold, Freezer murió._

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

**( ... )**

_Días antes, en el planeta Namekuseí..._

Un calor abrazor consumía lentamente aquel moribundo planeta. La oscuridad cubría el cielo incumplido que anteriormente estuvo coloreado por un hermoso verde claro. Tormentas eléctricas y polvorientas, lluvia ácida, huracanes, tornados; la naturaleza se encontaba totalmente descontrolada. Decenas y decenas de columnas de lava se alzaban a alturas inapreciables. Era difícil creer que ese planeta condenado a la destrucción, antes estuvo repleto de vida. Sus hermoso valles, lagos, fauna; todo eso quedó en el profundo olvido.

Y todo por culpa de una sangrienta batalla, una pelea por la custodia de las codiciadas esferas del dragón. Pero el sacrificio de tantas vidas fué en vano, puesto que dichos objetos terminaron convertidos en simples piedras inservibles. A pesar de esto, todo este conjunto de factores se unieron para hacer realidad dos históricos acontecimientos: El nacimiento del Legendario Súper Saiyajin y la derrota del tirano más temible del Universo.

Ese día era increíblemente glorioso, el Universo al fin se libraba de tan terrible dictador, gracias al guerrero más poderoso que ha podido existir: Son Goku. Se derramó mucha sangre, pero todo en honor a la justicia. Lamentablemente, los minutos del Guerrero Legendario estaban contados, mientra este volaba a toda velocidad rumbo a su última esperanza: la nave de su enemigo.

Goku mueve ligeramente las cejas al divisar la nave de Freezer. Rápidamente aterriza y se introduce en ella, corriendo desesperado, a la vez que Namekuseí se despedazaba pieza por pieza.

— _Tengo que llegar a tiempo — _Pensaba el saiyajin mientras corría. Llegó hasta una puerta. Presionó el botón para abrirla, pero se decepcionó al ver que en su interior solo se encontraban un montón de cajas metálicas — _¡Aquí no es! _— Se maldijo a si mismo volviendo a correr — _¿En donde está la máquina principal?_

Su corazón latía con gran rapidez, cada segundo que perdía reducía notablemente su oportunidad de vivir. Goku continuó corriendo, abrió otra puerta pero nuevamente se encontró con el lugar equivocado. Por fin llegó hasta una más grande, como tenía prisa la mando a volar con su ki. Entró en la máquina principal, y de inmediato presionó unos botones para encender el sistema.

— Muy bien, esta máquina se parece mucho a la de mi nave pero... ¿donde está el botón? — Se preguntó mirando hacia todos lados — ¡Es este! — Exclamó presionándolo. El sonido de arranque de la nave comenzó a escucharse, dándole esperanzas al guerrero — ¡Vamos! ¡Funciona por favor! — Suplicó Goku; sin embargo, el sonido dejó de escucharse y la nave no hizo nada — ¿Qué pasa? — Interrogó exaltado, sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad — ¡No puede ser! ¡Funciona! — Exclamó presionando el botón una y otra vez con violencia, pero nada, el sistema no respondía ya que la nave se encontraba dañada.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la nave, el planeta se desmoranaba. Rayos de electricidad se precipitaban desde el cielo. Explosiones de lava se desplazaban por todo el panorama. Rocas se elevaban hacia los cielos, mientras que desde el espacio se podía observar como Namekuseí era rodeado por un resplandor rojo, el final había llegado. Una explosión en el cielo provocó una onda expansiva que inclinó la nave, obligando a Goku hacerse para adelante.

— ¡Funciona, por favor funciona! — Continuó suplicando sin dejar de presionar el botón, lamentablemente no había nada que pudiera hacer. La nave se inclinó aún más, provocando que el saiyajin se golpeara fuertemente contra la pared.

Una grieta se abría cada vez más debajo de la nave, la cual se encontraba a punto de caer. Esto volvió a inclinarla, por esto, Goku luchaba por escalar y no caer también. Finalmente, el risco no aguantó más, el artefacto gigante se precipita hacia abajo. Goku, quien apenas pudo salir, miró hacia atrás observando como la nave caía a un lago de lava provocando que este líquido explotara elevándose. Goku logró salir del precipicio viendo impotente como una enorme columna de lava chorreaba hacia arriba.

Todo está perdido.

Ya no hay esperanza.

Su destino...

Es morir.

Lo intentó todo, todo por poder escapar de ese maldito infierno, pero el destino le ha hecho una mala jugada. No hay nave en la cual poder escapar, él no puede respirar en el espacio exterior. Este es el final, era lo único que pensaba el Súper Saiyajin Goku. Que lástima, solo pudo disfrutar la gloria de haber derrotado a Freezer por unos cuantos minutos. Morirá siendo el ser más poderoso del Universo, su poder desperdiciado en la horrenda explosión de un desconocido planeta, tan alejado de casa, tan lejos de su familia, de sus amigos, de sus maestros. En lo único que pensaba era en su hijo y su esposa, ellos sufrirán mucho al ya no tenerlo a su lado. Sin poder evitarlo, aquel guerrero que casi nunca derramaba una lágrima, cerró los ojos iniciando un silencioso llanto.

— _Va a explotar, Namekuseí va a explotar._

Toda su vida surcaba en su mente. Aquella esfera azul, le parecía tan hermosa esa imagen, una simple ilusión en sus pensamientos. ¡Carajo, no era justo!. ¿Por qué morir tan alejado de su planeta, de su hogar, el sitio que lo vió nacer?. Eso era lo que más ira le causaba, el desaparecer solitariamente en un mundo vacío. Al menos moría con la satisfacción de haber vengado la muerte de todos sus amigos, muy pronto se reuniría con ellos. Pero él quería seguir viviendo, regresar victorioso a su planeta, reunirse con su hijo, su querido Gohan, con su amada Milk. Nunca les dió el amor que ellos se merecían, ahora lo daría todo, todo por volverlos a ver. No quería abandonarlos, deseaba con toda el alma abrazarlos, decirles lo mucho que los apreciaba, lo mucho que los amaba. Anhelaba respirar ese agradable olor que otorgaba la Montaña Paoz, su eterno hogar, donde compartió hermosos momentos con su familia. Ellos, ellos son la razón de su existir, un existir que lamentablemente ha llegado a su fin... y esta vez para siempre.

— ¡Noooooooooooo! ¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! — Y entonces dejó salir todo su dolor en un espectacular grito lleno de impotencia, cólera y resignación.

Las columnas de lava se hicieron más intensas a su alrededor. La potencia de su grito hizo eco en todo el espacio exterior, tan fuerte era su dolor. Ya el planeta no aguantó más, una luz resplandeció en todo sus rincones, el final de todo ha llegado. El líquido viscoso e hirviente erupcionó desde la superficie, en un estallido que reventó los tímpanos del Legendario Súper Saiyajin. Este sintió como la lava descarnaba su piel, provocándole un dolor insoportable y que gritara de manera mucho más desgarradora.

— ¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! — Gritó con dolor. Fué lo último que se escuchó de Goku, antes de que su piel se derritiera por completo dejando ver su esqueleto, posteriormente sus huesos se desintegraron y desde el espacio se observó como Namekuseí estallaba en mil pedazos.

Son Goku ha muerto.

Ha dejado de existir del guerrero más poderoso del Universo, el único y verdadero Legendaro Súper Saiyajin.

Su nombre trascenderá generaciones, será recordado como un héroe, como un salvador.

Su historia fantástica se escuchará en todas las bocas de los habitantes del Universo.

Pero lo más importante, por siempre será alabado por devolverle a la Tierra su hermoso resplandor...

**( ... )**

Soledad, era lo único que sentía. El respirar el fresco y agradable aire de la Montaña Paoz no lo tranquilizaba, no traía paz a su corazón. Se encontraba de pié sobre una colina, con la mirada fija hacia el ocaso. Su expresión no decía nada, se encontraba totalmente inexpresivo, con el entrecejo fruncido. El canto de unas aves que sobrevolaban su hogar captó su atención, inesperadamente robándole una sonrisa.

Como vuelo el tiempo, ya había transcurrido un año desde la sangrienta batalla contra Freezer, donde sus amigos murieron, donde perdió lo que más quería en la vida: su padre. Gohan, a sus 7 años, lamentablemente le había tocado sufrir a muy temprana edad. El tiempo no podía regresarse, ahora tenía que ser fuerte y cuidar de su madre. Ahora él es el hombre de la casa, el camino será muy duro, pero tendrán que aprender a vivir sin Goku, por muy doloroso que esto resulte.

— Te extraño papá — Vociferó el semisaiyajin. Una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo y bajó por sus mejillas.

— ¡Gohan, la cena está lista! — Se escuchó el llamado de su madre.

— ¡Ya voy mamá! — Respondió sonriente, se estaba muriendo de hambre, por lo que dió un salto y marchó a su casa.

La vida sigue, ese pensamiento lo tenía muy en claro desde que regresó a la Tierra. A pesar de esto, un resentimiento aún permanecía en su corazón, un odio inevitable hacia cierta mujer de cabellos azules.

— _¡No hay tiempo Gohan, debemos partir!_

— _¡Por favor Bulma, te ruego que esperes, no podemos abandonar a mi papá!_

— _¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡El planeta se está despedazando! ¡Si no nos vamos en este preciso momento quedaremos atrapados!_

Sentía tanta rabia para con ella, ya que si no hubiera presionado ese botón antes de tiempo tal vez su Goku lograría escapar junto con ellos. No tuvo más remedio que ver impotente como se alejaban de Namekuseí, mientras llorando una y otra vez llamaba a su padre. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, solo seguir con su vida como se lo planteó desde un principio.

Pero Gohan ni siquiera imaginaba que al conocer una pequeña niña llamada Lime, su vida dará un vuelco de manera espantosa...


End file.
